


Feeling the Rhythm

by JevsBaldSpot, Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Cake, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevsBaldSpot/pseuds/JevsBaldSpot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban somehow accepts entering a dancing competition.The moment he meets the professional dancer he'll work with, he both celebrates and regrets his decision.(+ a wise lesson by mother hen Nando, and a very good reason not to eat Kimi's cake)





	Feeling the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this craziness while looking at JevsBaldSpot's rabbit, who also has a bald spot but is not called Jev XD  
> Very proud ma little sister (7 minutes younger, it counts) FINALLY joined AO3! It only took me like 100 fics to convince her xD  
> Should we continue this or other collaborations? Let us knooooww :3

Esteban regretted his decision the moment he walked into the studio and saw his partner. Nico, a tall blonde with a godly body, grinned at him as he walked over, kissing his cheek in greeting.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” he said as he pulled back.

“Uhuh…” Esteban only managed in answer. Nico took his hand and pulled him over to a small bench in the corner of the studio.

“Sit!” the man said with a wide grin, sitting down himself as well. The bench was narrow and Esteban’s cheeks flushed as their arms and legs pressed together.

“So, you’re ready to learn how to dance and win this shit?” Nico asked. Esteban let out a strangled cough but nodded, eyes wide. Nico cocked his head to the side.

“You’re regretting joining the competition?” Nico asked.

“No..?” Guti squeaked.

“Don’t worry.” Nico smirked, leaning in slightly towards an even more uncomfortable looking Guti. “I won’t bite.” 

 

~~~~ 

“...and now turn back to me and rip my shirt open.” Nico finished. Guti let out a squeak, his cheeks flushing a deep red again. 

It was their second day of general practise and things hadn’t gotten much better. Nico was, understandably, pushing Esteban to his limits, not only physically but also mentally. Guti actually wasn’t too bad at the dances, had quite a natural feeling of rhythm, but he struggled everytime he had to be close to Nico.Worse was when he had to touch the German, stand close to him with Nico’s hand resting below his shoulder blade. He hated it. 

Guti shook his head a little, definitely not wanting to rip Nico’s shirt open. Nico smiled encouragingly and took the Mexican’s hands,tugging him closer to place Esteban’s hand at the buttons of his leopard print shirt.

“Rip it open.” Nico purred. Guti, if possible, turned even redder and tried to pull his hands away, but Nico didn’t let go of him.

“My shirt, Guti.” Nico tried again. Guti squeaked, closed his eyes, and half heartedly tugged at the ugly print, which unsurprisingly, did not rip.Nico sighed dramatically. 

“Let me show you how it’s done.” he said, moving his hand to Guti’s shirt and Guti just looked at him unsurely. 

“What do you mean, Hulk?” Guti asked, his pronunciation of Hulk sounding more like ‘Hoelk’. Nico grinned mischievously and promptly ripped Guti’s shirt open. 

“Oh dios mio.” Guti squeaked, trying to cover himself up. “I liked this shirt.” he added more softly. Nico rolled his eyes.

“And I like you without shirt.”  
Guti turned even more red than he already was and fled the room with some Spanish mumbling.

~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nico!” 

Nico turned around, his mouth still full of the cake he stole from the cafeteria.  
“I baked this!” He exclaimed, pointing at the cake. “It’s mine!”

He was met by a very angry looking Fernando, who tugged on Nico’s ear to pull him down to his level.

“Idiota! What did you do to poor Guti? Was crying!” Fernando exclaimed, before getting a napkin to clean the frosting of Nico’s mouth. “And stop eating cake! Will get fat!”

Nico pouted as Fernando pulled the plate of cake away from him, still making grabby motions as Nando walked over to the garbage can with it.

“Now say sorry to Guti, or you are going on a diet.” Nando threatened. Nico gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his heart.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Would!”

“Wouldn’t!” 

“Watch me!”

“Who ate my cake?” an icy voice called out behind them, making Nico freeze, praying that Nando had cleaned the cake from his face. Kimi’s eyes narrowed as he moved closer to the German. 

“What is that?” he hissed poking the corner of Nico’s mouth.

“My mouth?” Nico squeaked, trying to move away from the Fin, but a pair of hands kept him in place. 

“No. Made Guti cry, must suffer.” Nando hissed in his ear, making the German shiver.

“What’s going on?” a timid voice called out softly. 

All three men turned to see Guti standing nearby, shuffling a little awkwardly on his feet as he had his arm wrapped around himself to keep his ripped shirt in place.

“Esteban, I’m sorry! I did mean to scare you, or make you cry…” Nico said, quickly stepping away from Nando and Kimi. Guti watched him a little apprehensively, but when he saw the glares on Fernando’s and Kimi’s faces, he walked over and took Nico’s hand, further pulling him away. 

“Is okay, I forgive him.” he said softly. Nico smiled and pressed a kiss to Esteban’s cheek.

“You’re an angel.” he murmured. Esteban let out a high pitched noise, lowering his eyes a little as he still uncomfortable with the torn shirt pulled around his torso. Nico noticed and shrugged off his hoodie. Guti squeaked yet again when he realised Nico wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Still, he pulled the hoodie on, the fabric dwarfing him slightly.

“Better?” Nico asked Esteban, carefully wrapping an arm over his shoulders. 

“Si, gracias.” he said softly, shyly leaning into the touch. Nico smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Come on, we need to practice the Rhumba.” he said with a cheeky smile, bumping his hip against Esteban’s. Esteban pulled a face, knowing how much touching and hip rolling it involved, and wasn’t really looking forward to it. 

“Fun…” he murmured under his breath. Nico raised his eyebrow.

“Are you trying to sass me?” Nico whispered, ducking in close so his lips brushed over Esteban’s ear. Guti squeaked but turned to look at him, squaring his shoulders a litte.

“Si, am learning from the best.” he answered, giving Nico a pointed look. Nico beamed proudly, ruffling Este’s hair.

“I’m a proud teacher right now.” he chuckled. “But let’s see if I can also teach you how to dance, huh?”


End file.
